


Thranduil’s Last Breath

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Violence, old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Celebwen & Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.
> 
> First Post 2005

**Gondor**

“Legolas!” Aragorn called, and handed the elf a letter.

Legolas came forward; his eyes caught by what Aragorn had in his hand.

“What is it this time, your highness? Is it something from Gimli?” Legolas asked, a smile on his face.

Legolas thought of Gimli’s teasing; the dwarf used to send Legolas foolish things, until Legolas had enough of it and let Aragorn open all the messages, not wanting to fall for Gimli’s tricks.

“It is not Gimli’s doing this time, my friend,” Aragorn said, and handed him the letter.

“This is from Mirkwood, from your father…”

Legolas took the message, and opened it. “My father…?”

Aragorn looked at his friend, not knowing what was passing through his mind.

Tears fell down Legolas’ face, which made the king move and stand next to him.

“Legolas, what is it? What is wrong?” Aragorn asked.

There was no answer from Legolas, only more tears.

“Legolas…?”

The prince read the letter over and over again, not believing what he was reading.

Aragorn reached out with his hand and grabbed the letter to read it for himself.

“Oh… Legolas…” Aragorn said and put his arm around Legolas’ shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze as he thought his friend would need all the comfort that he could give.

Legolas wiped away the tears and swallowed hard before he said with a sad voice, “I need to go… my father needs me…”

“Then I am coming with you, my friend,” Aragorn said.

“No! You need to stay. Your people need you. They need their king!” Legolas exclaimed.

“They will understand, and Arwen will be here, anyway,” Aragorn said to him, not knowing why Legolas did not want him to be there.

“But…” Legolas did not see why his friend should accompany him, and tried to give his reasons, but was interrupted by Aragorn.

“Oh, Legolas, stop that,” Aragorn said, and added, “You cannot handle this by yourself, and I cannot see you broken inside, not like this.”

Legolas swallowed, not saying a word.

Aragorn continued, taking advantage of Legolas’ silence. “You need a friend to be there for you when the time comes, and you know it.”

Legolas lowered his head; he did not feel capable of dealing with what lay ahead of him.Maybe Aragorn was right.

“Then we are leaving tonight…” Legolas said, but was interrupted once more by his friend.

“No, Legolas we will leave at first light… I need to inform Gimli, and my wife, so they are aware of the situation,” Aragorn said.

‘Aware of the situation…’ Legolas thought and walked away, feeling the need to be alone.

Aragorn saw his friend leave and wanted to follow him, but his legs did not move.

“Curse you,” he told his legs.

\--

_At night…_

Legolas cursed his friend. He wanted to go to his father immediately, not wanting to be too late. He packed, walked to the stable and mounted his horse.

His mind was focused on his father, worried about his condition, and he wished desperately to be there.

He left, thinking that no one would notice his departure, though he knew that Aragorn would be very angry with him in the morning.

But he did not know that Lord Faramir had seen him; he was too caught up with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Celebwen & Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Legolas rode until he felt his eyes droop into the elven sleep, and he let his head fall on his chest.

Soon, Arod stopped. Sensing that his horse had stopped moving, Legolas woke briefly and dismounted before lying down in the soft grass and falling asleep again. Arod stayed close, guarding Legolas and allowing his master some rest.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gondor… the next morning…**

Lady Éowyn followed her lady who spoke only good things of Legolas.

“Look what grace Legolas had as he looked at Aragorn with pride…sometimes I want to hug him tight and kiss him on his cheeks, for everything that he has done. He has risked his life more than once…” Arwen mumbled to her maiden.

Éowyn watched as her lady sat in front of her mirror, remembering the conversation with her husband the night before…

_“I saw our prince and lord ride away from Gondor,” Faramir said as he took off his cloak and laid it on the chair._

_“So soon?” she asked her husband._

_She wondered what it was that made Legolas leave, as he obviously had not told anyone. There must be something amiss for him to leave like that…_

_Faramir nodded, saying the words that were on his mind, “I hope that nothing has happened between the prince and our king…”_

_“I hope so too, my love…” Éowyn said and embraced her husband, feeling the warmth between them._

“My lady?” Éowyn called to Arwen.

“What is it?” Arwen asked softly.

“Faramir saw Prince Legolas leaving last night,” Éowyn said.

“What? Find my husband and tell him exactly the same thing that you told me…” Arwen ordered her.

Éowyn left the room and went in search for her lord. Upon asking one of the guards, she was told he was last seen in the garden.

She went out into the garden only to see Aragorn pacing. He seemed anxious.

“My lord?” She went towards him.

Aragorn turned to her; she could see in his eyes that there was something wrong. Did it have something to do with Legolas?

“What is it, Éowyn?” Aragorn asked her.

His voice sounded like thunder, loud and frightening. Something definitely must have happened to cause her lord to speak like this.

She decided to get right to the point. “Faramir saw the prince leave last night…”

“WHAT?” Aragorn shouted at her.

Éowyn stared at him in shock. “What is it my lord? From your wife, I understood that this was important, but I did not realise how much…” she replied quietly.

“Prince Legolas left without me… something has happened in his kingdom…” Aragorn said, and added, “His father is dying, and he asked that Legolas see him before he dies…”

“My lord?” Éowyn asked.

Aragorn looked at her.

“Then I suggest that you follow him, my lord. He needs his best friend to be with him,” she said.

“I know, and I told him I would join him, but he obviously did not want to wait. I should be with him right now… if only he trusted me…”

“I think that he *does* trust you, but his father… he might have feared that the worst had already happened,” Éowyn suggested.

“Thank you for your wise words, my lady. I will leave as soon as I possibly can,” Aragorn told her, and went back inside.


	3. Legolas's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

**Gondor, later that day…**

Aragorn hoped that Legolas had not travelled too far and, most of all, that the prince had not ridden into some sort of trouble.

 

\----

**Near Morthond River…**

Legolas began to dream…

_He was in Mirkwood. His sight was blurry and he blinked a few times until his sight cleared._

_He felt as if he could not breathe, that there was no air. Everything lay in shadow, and the sky was gray, as if there was a storm coming._

_He walked towards the palace. His heart faltered when he noticed that there were no guards. He feared for his father._

_There was blood on the grass where he walked. ‘Please Valar… no…’ he whispered, hoping that nothing bad had happened to his father. The trail of blood led him into the palace._

_He became frightened. He grabbed his bow and reached for an arrow, but there were no arrows in his quiver._

_“My arrows… where are my arrows?” he said in panic._

_He threw his bow onto the ground and pulled out his two knives. Still feeling frightened, he walked further inside the palace._

_He walked slowly and carefully to his father’s room, ready for any attack. He opened the door…_

_His father lay on his bed. He appeared to be in very bad shape, and there was a lot of blood. It looked as if the king had been badly wounded._

_Legolas moved towards the bed, his eyes full of fear and worry._

_He frowned at the sight of his father, whose face was paler than the moon. He hoped desperately that his father had not yet crossed over into the Halls of Mandos. But there was no movement from the king._

_“NO!” he shouted. He could hear the echo of his voice in the room._

_He collapsed on the floor next to the bed, his hands moving over his father’s pale face. “Father?” he called softly._

_But there was no sound, nothing._

_“NO!” Legolas cried and whispered, “I came too late…I shall join you and nana…”_

“NO!” Legolas shouted as he woke up from his nightmare.

‘I must go; I have to be with him…’ Legolas thought.

Legolas pushed his horse hard and he soon reached the borders of Mirkwood. He was determined to see his father alive, and he wanted to find out what it was that brought his father so close to death...

\------

 

**In the meantime… in Gondor…**

“Arwen, my light, send Gimli a note, asking him to meet me near Imladris,” Aragorn said softly to his wife.

“It is done, Estel. I know that Legolas will need Gimli’s help; there is much wisdom in our friend the dwarf.”

Aragorn nodded. “Legolas will need us; we will not let him fade!” Aragorn exclaimed, and smiled at his wife.

Arwen smiled back and gave her husband a good-bye kiss.

Aragorn took Brego and rode quickly, soon finding himself over the border in Rohan. Once again he hoped that Legolas had not ridden too far, as he was afraid of the orcs that threatened his realm lately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta:Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Aragorn rode faster, the wind blowing on his back.

He could not stop himself from hearing the scream inside his head, thinking that it did not sound good. He hoped that nothing had happened to his friend, but he feared the worst.

‘I hope you did not do something stupid, mellon-nin, I really hope so…’ Aragorn thought with a heavy heart.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_In the meantime…at the border of Mirkwood…_ **

Legolas rode faster and faster, passing the guards. Nothing else seemed to matter to him.

He heard one of the guards shouting “Your highness?” but he did not stop; he was worried about his father.

“Prince Legolas, stop!”

Legolas stopped his horse, and turned towards the voice. He was surprised to see Elrond standing there, looking at him, a worried look on his face.

“Legolas,” Elrond called to him, and Legolas felt immediately that something had happened to his father.

“How is my father? Is he alright?” Legolas asked in panic.

Elrond lowered his head, not knowing what to say to the prince, fearing his reaction.

“HOW IS HE?” Legolas shouted, fear in his voice when he received no answer.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Imladris…**

Aragorn rode faster as he reached his childhood home. Reaching the courtyard, he noticed the two horses there.

He knew the twins had shared one horse. As for the other… he could not believe to his eyes… could it be Gimli? Yes, he was there as well, though Aragorn wondered where his father could be.

Aragorn stopped Brego and greeted them, then asked, “Where is father?”

Elladan handed him the letter and answered, “He left immediately after reading it…”

Gimli looked at his friend. He wondered why the king was here alone, and began to feel afraid. Where was Legolas?

“Aragorn?” Gimli called.

“What is it?” Aragorn asked.

“Where is Legolas?”

Aragorn looked at his friend, and thought about the letter that Arwen had sent and asked, “Have you not received Arwen’s letter, my friend?”

Stroking his beard Gimli answered, “I did, but I left right after reading about Legolas’ father. It seems that I had not read the whole letter…”

“Yes, so it seems.”

“Stop it, Aragorn. Do not blame him, he did not do anything wrong.” Elladan glared at his brother, though he tried to sound calm.

“He is right…” Elrohir agreed, and nodded at his brother.

Aragorn smiled a little, and then asked, “Do you think Thranduil is still alive?”

The twins said nothing, and Gimli could not do anything but stare at Aragorn in shock.

“If not, I fear for Legolas.” Elladan spoke, breaking the silence.

“If he is still alive, then we should be there for Legolas. He needs his friends to support him and to let him know that he is not alone,” Elrohir added.

Gimli looked at them and grinned. “Then why are we still here? Should we not get going?”

“Yes, we should, as we are out of time,” Aragorn answered and turned back to his horse. Soon they all were heading towards Mirkwood.

Gimli rode up next to Aragorn and asked, “Do you think Legolas will forgive me for my letters to him?”

Aragorn smiled and answered as honestly as he could, for Legolas had given him permission to open his letters. “That, my friend, I am afraid that you will need to ask him, for it was not I who suffered…”

Gimli scanned his friend’s face and asked wonderingly, “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that Legolas gave me his permission to open all letters addressed to him. Am I clear now my friend?”

Gimli nodded and did not say another word.

“I really hope that he will forgive you my friend, though I have seen him smiling before,” Aragorn mentioned.

“I will pray for Thranduil, and hope that the Valar will keep him alive until we come,” Gimli murmured and started to pray. But he did not just pray for Thranduil; he also prayed for his friend’s health, and he did not stop praying for the whole trip to Mirkwood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta:Niroveka
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

**Mirkwood**

Elrond could not ignore the look, the fearful look that Legolas gave him.

He knew that Legolas feared for his father, as he feared for his best friend; he walked over to Legolas, and tried to calm him down, as if he was his own son, but it did not work. Legolas demanded to see his father at once.

“He is ill, very ill…” Elrond finally answered the frightened prince that stood in front of him, but before he could finish Legolas had fled from him.

“Legolas?” Elrond called, noticing the prince ran quickly to his father’s room.

Elrond ran after him, trying to catch him. He knew how ill the king was, although Legolas would still have many questions and worries that he laid on his shoulders. Elrond knew how tight was the love between father and son.

“Legolas?” he called again, continuing to run after him, only to notice the sight of the prince; his shoulders were slumped in defeat, his face revealing no emotion at the sight of his father lying upon the bed; only the cold eyes seemed to control him, staring out at him from his father’s weak body.

“I did not wish you to see your father...like that…” Elrond whispered to the stunned prince, who still stood where he had ceased running.

Legolas simply stood as he saw the sight of his father; he thought of his vulnerability, with no option to move, or do anything in his condition, in that way. Legolas felt that his father had lost something, as he himself might...if his father died.

Legolas came closer and spoke, his voiced trembling with fear: “A-da?”

When no answer came, he approached and knelt beside his ada’s bed, and whispered with fading voice, “I hope that I have not come too late...only to find that you are... dead…”

Legolas could hear the shallow breathing of his father; he sighed in relief when he saw his father’s chest moving.

“Greenle…” Thranduil said weakly, though he could not finish.

“I am here, Ada…” Legolas cried as he heard his father. He feared that he was going to lose his adar.

His father seemed very weak as he spoke and looked at him; he wished his father would not die on him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Near Mirkwood’s border…**

Aragorn, Gimli and the twins were close.

They all had worries that might be too late.

Aragorn, on his horse, rode a little ways from his friends; he felt Legolas need for him, for he feared that his friend might lose his senses.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Three days later…_

Elrond watched in fear over the prince and his dying king.

The healers had told him that Legolas had not moved from his father’s bed, nor had he taken rest and eaten properly.

“Legolas?” Elrond whispered, as he stood in the doorway.

Elrond noticed how pale and thin Legolas looked.

“Legolas?” Elrond called again softly.

Still Elrond did not see any movement or receive a response from the prince.

Elrond stepped inside and moved closer to Legolas, placing his hand on the prince’s shoulder.

Legolas jumped from the touch, and turned around to see who disturbed him as he watched his ada.

His eyes fell upon Elrond.

“W…what?” Legolas said weakly, as his throat was dry.

“Take some rest…I will watch him…” Elrond said softly.

“But…” Legolas began to protest, but Elrond cut him off.

“No ‘but’, Legolas,” Elrond interrupted him. His worried eyes glanced over the prince and sighing, he added, “Since you came, you have not eaten or even take any rest. I fear for you.”

“But…but…” Legolas tried to protest again, with tears in his eyes.

“I will watch him, now go…” Elrond cut him off again.

Legolas walked to the door, his shoulders slumped with defeat once more, wishing to stay beside his father’s bed. As he reached the doorway, he turned his eyes back to his Adar, feeling uncomfortable with leaving him there.

“Legolas…” Elrond gave a warning look at the prince, though he hid a small smile.

Legolas walked out, still sobbing in fear and worry.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Has…he…left?” Thranduil asked weakly.

“Yes, mellon-nin, he has left.” Elrond answered quietly, kneeling by the bed, watching how the glow from his friend faded before his eyes.

“I…” Thranduil started to speak, but all that was left was a whisper.

“Rest, mellon-nin…” Elrond suggested to his friend.

“No…” Thranduil tried to say louder.

Elrond fear’s grew as he saw Thranduil gasping for air, his breathing becoming ever shallower.

Elrond wrung his hands in despair, wishing he could ease his friend’s condition.

“What can I do?” Elrond asked, his soft eyes gazing into his dying friend’s face.

“Write…will…” Thranduil said weakly, gasping for air.

“Guards!” Elrond shouted desperately, for he could not leave his friend alone.

Galdor, Thranduil’s loyal bodyguard, entered the room.

Galdor had known about his king’s illness; now as he beheld his pale skin and shallow breathing, as he saw his weakness, Galdor’s heart ached, for he loved his king, as much as he had loved the late queen, and prince Legolas.

“Give me leather and parchment, now!” Elrond commanded him.

Galdor had not moved from his position; he did not have the will to leave his king in such a grave condition, for he too, feared for him.

“Do it! Now!” Elrond ordered the guard, relieved when the guard finally left the room.

Elrond turned his eyes back over to his friend, worry and fear growing more and more in his eyes, as he saw how much Thranduil had to exert himself to breath.

“It is not yet your time, mellon-nin…” Elrond said softly, reaching to touch Thranduil’s pale hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tinorial Peredhil
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Thranduil’s second guard stopped at the door, his hand hovering above the knob, waiting for his orders. When he received none, he walked over to the lord, noticed his king’s pale skin, and asked, “What should I do for my king, my lord?”

Elrond scanned the guard, noticing the worry clearly written on the elf’s face. “What is your name?”

“Silinde, my lord.” The guard answered, and then he repeated his question. “What could I do for my king, my lord?”

Elrond thought for a second before looking back at Silinde. Then he said in a calm voice, “I want you to make sure that Prince Legolas eats properly and rests, as his strength will soon be needed.”

Silinde bowed and left the room, heading for Prince Legolas’s room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galdor came back to the healing room as soon as he could, and gave the feather and parchment to Lord Elrond with a low bow. Straightening, he studied his lord carefully with concerned, worried eyes.

“Hannon-le, Galdor, you may leave us now.” Elrond thanked him, and then he set his eyes over his old friend, waiting for his voice.

Galdor left and stood in the hallway.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond glanced over Thranduil, noticing his gasps for air and paler skin, both of which worried the Healer greatly.

“Thranduil… mellon-nín… how do you feel?” Elrond asked, tears beginning to move down his cheeks.

“Tired… pain… “ Thranduil answered.

Elrond noticed Thranduil’s eyes, blank, not even staring at him, and he hoped that he was still alive.

“I am ready, mellon-nín, even if it is the hardest thing that I could do…” Elrond said, and moved his hand over Thranduil’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

Thranduil did not squeeze back, and that made Elrond panic.

“Thranduil… look at me…. Mellon-nín!” Elrond called in fear; his hands now were on Thranduil’s chest, checking for a pulse.

His pulse was weak, and Elrond tried to calm down. The lord saw Thranduil’s lips moving, and he moved closer to hear. Even with his superior elven hearing, the words were barely audible.

“Write… my will…”

“Tell me,” Elrond agreed, “but please… mellon-nín… do not push yourself.” Elrond swallowed his tears.

“Please… take… care… of… Legolas…. Let… him… know… that… I… love… him…. Galdor… and… Silinde… care… the… elves… to help… Legolas… please… take… care… of Legolas…. let him… know… that I… have faith in… him…” Thranduil said through gasps for air.

Elrond wrote, and then he glanced at Thranduil, and his heart almost stopped. The king was not moving.

Elrond could feel his heart beating, fast and loud, as he _did_ fear that Thranduil was dead. The Healer moved his hand over Thranduil’s neck, and he could felt the sweat covered his forehead.

‘No… please… Do not die on me! Please… THRANDUIL, YOU HAVE TO LIVE!’ Elrond thought as he felt Thranduil’s shuddering breath.

Elrond stared at the will in his hand. He still could hear Thranduil’s voice, echoing in his head, and he knew that just now was Thranduil’s last breath.

Elrond fear poor Legolas’s reaction, not knowing how the prince was going to take it. He hoped the prince would take it well. But at that moment, he could not tell the prince. He left the room to cry, closing the door after him, the will still in his hand. He headed for the gardens for a breath of fresh air.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mirkwood’s Palace…**

Aragorn rode till he got to the palace. He grew even more worried when no one greeted him and everything stayed still, quiet. The Ranger feared the worst.

The twins and Gimli soon came after him.

“What is it, Aragorn?” Elladan asked as he noticed his brother’s face.

“Something is wrong…it is quiet… too quiet,” Aragorn answered as he scanned the area.

He noticed the color of the leaves; noticed the dark leaves as they fell on the ground, the sweet lullaby of the birds. He looked at the sky and saw how dark it had become, although the sun was in the middle of the sky.

Indeed something was wrong, and he wished to know what it was.

“Look,” Elrohir broke the silence, and then he continued: “There is Ada! He is crying…”

Aragorn, the twins, and Gimli hurried over to Lord Elrond, who collapsed on the ground, a piece of parchment in his hand

“Ada?” Aragorn called, and knelt beside his Adar.

The twins knelt too, and moving their hands over their father’s shoulders. “Ada, why are you crying?” Elrohir asked.

“It is… Thranduil… he… is… I cannot…” Elrond tried to answer, but his grief was far too near, and the elf could only cry. He could say the word. ‘How could I tell Legolas that his father… is… is… dead?’ he thought sadly.

“Thranduil is what, Father?” Aragorn asked fearfully.

Elrond took a deep breath, and swallowed his tears. “Thranduil is dead,” he said as quickly as he could, forcing the words out.

“WHAT?” they all asked.

“He… is dead… and… and… Legolas does not even… know… about that…” Elrond repeated, though it was much harder to elaborate on.

“What do you mean by that, Elrond?” Gimli asked.

“I sent Legolas to rest, and then I sent Silinde, one of Thranduil’s guards, to make sure that Legolas is eating and resting well,” he answered. Then he set his eyes on the parchment in his hands and added, “These were the king last requests… Aragorn,” Elrond called suddenly, seeing the look on the man’s face, “Let him take his rest properly, Legolas will need his strength.”

Aragorn was torn, he wanted to run to his friend’s room, to gently tell the prince that his father had passed, but he could not go against his own father’s wishes. The man nodded to his Adar, and he could felt the tears leaving his eyes.

He thought of how he could say to his friend that Thranduil was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

_1 Hour later…_

Silinde watched from the hallway, as Prince Legolas hurried to the healing room, to see how fares his father.

Prince Legolas entered the room, noticed Elrond, Gimli, the twins and Aragorn sitting next to his father. They were crying.

Elrond sensed the prince’s presence and stared at him, then the others turned to Legolas as well.

No word had been spoken. Silence seemed to fill the room.

‘No… father… please… Elrond!’ Legolas began to be furious, and stared with painful eyes at Elrond, as he fought to prevent the tears from falling down.

“Legolas?” Elrond called softly to the prince, as he noticed the hard stare that Legolas gave him.

‘Why did you not wake me… or tell me?’ Legolas asked in his mind, as he could not find his voice, as he swallowed the tears that burst from his eyes.

“Legolas… your father… is… he is dead.” Elrond finally said, and waited for the prince’s reaction.

“No… you are wrong…” Legolas called in panic, as he could not believe what he had heard.

Elrond came forward, and Aragorn rose, as he felt that now would be the time his friend needed him.

“Legolas… please… you need to hear me… Thranduil, your father is dead.” Elrond repeated, and tried to comfort the prince.

“NO… I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU…” Legolas shouted. He did not believe, but in his mind, he already knew, that his father was dead.

“I know that you *do* believe me…” Elrond said, and moved closer to Legolas, to pull him into an embrace, but Legolas backed away from him.

“No… stay away from me…” Legolas muttered, his eyes staring over his father’s body, looking for hope.

“Legolas… please…” Aragorn called, and walked to his friend’s side.

“ _You knew_?” Legolas asked in pain, as he asked Aragorn, and then he stared at the other and asked again with hurt and accusation in his voice, “You knew and you did not tell me? Why? I am his ion, I have a right to know that he is dead, why should I be the last to know?” 

Legolas stood, stunned by the silence. He lowered his head, swallowed the tears that burst from his eyes. Legolas raised his head, scanning them, and then his eyes turned back to his Ada. He wanted to go to him, but his legs were rooted to where he stood.

They all looked at him, and did not dare to utter a word.

Legolas looked them in their eyes and said, “I see,” and left the room with haste, feeling that he needed to be alone.

“Legolas, wait.” Aragorn called as he rushed from the room, and started to look at his friend in fear.

But Legolas did not wait. He left the palace, ran to the stable, and mounted his loyal horse, Arod; he rode away, fast as he could, through the forest as he felt the need to be alone.

Aragorn noticed as he left the palace, noticed the rush of the prince’s leaving, he called in his mind in fear, ‘Legolas… I am your friend… I hope you did not do anything we both be sorry for…’

Aragorn hurried inside the palace and let his family and Gimli know that Legolas left in haste, and fear.

“Go after him!” Elrond nudged him, and then he started to yell at the guards.

Galdor and Silinde appeared and stared at the lord.

~*~

Aragorn left the palace and headed to the stable. He mounted his horse, and sought for Legolas’s trail.

~*~

**Deep… inside the forest…**

Legolas dismounted from his horse, and collapsed on the comforting grass.

He felt himself falling apart, and yet he still could not believe that his Ada left him like that. He felt that he was not ready to be a king.

Legolas hit the grass with his hands, tears falling from his eyes, as he yelled, “NO”

“ADA, WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?” Legolas sobbed.

Shadows seemed to be closing in on him, as anger and despair engulfed his heart.

He did not see the enemy moving over him. He did not hear the giggles from the enemy, laughing over their prey.

He thought he was alone in the forest, and he was lost in thought, thinking of his Ada’s death, wondering why no one informed him, and why, why was he the last one to know.

He let out a cold-blooded scream as he first felt the cold steel stabbed in his back. He then knew that he was caught off guard, and now he might die, side by side with his Adar.

~*~

_On the way…_

Aragorn tried to track his friend.

He noticed the quiet that surrounded the forest, even the birds did not sing, it had Aragorn worried that perhaps something wrong is going to happen.

‘Legolas, mellon-nin, I hope that you are alright.’ Aragorn wondered with hope that nothing had happened to his friend.

Then, it came. 

There was a scream, inside the forest. He recognized the voice. 

‘No… Legolas…’ he thought in fear, as he grew worried.

Aragorn set the horse on the route where his instinct told him that the scream came. He set a fast pace, worried, pulling out his sword from it’s sheath, ready to attack.

~*~

Legolas laid on the grass; he could smell his own blood dripping from his body, as he was stabbed.

“Ada, I am coming, wait for me…” he mumbled, he closed his eyes, and then he let the darkness engulf him.

The orcs were gone from sight, leaving the prince; the upcoming king laid on the grass, bleeding to death. Their assignment was now completed, as they had tried for a long time to kill him, to ruin that kingdom, and now they finally succeed.

~/*~

A horse rode faster and faster through the trees, hurriedly with his rider.

Then the horse was stopped as the scream faded.

Aragorn scanned the forest, tree after tree, then he noticed the shadows as they moved, he set the horse at a slow pace, over the shadows.

The shadows left his sight, but then his eyes fell on the ground. From the moment he saw his mellon lying on the grass, with a pool of blood around him, his face fell.

He came closer, and then he noticed the holes in his friend’s body. He recognized them, something seemed to him familiar with those holes.

“My friend, we really need to do something about the orcs in your kingdom,” Aragorn mumbled softly, as he walked over to his horse, and took herbs and water, and knelt beside his friend to attend his wounds.

He was worried, Legolas showed no recognition of him, and his eyes were closed. He feared that he might lose him, and that he had not gotten to him in time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: nautika
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

_1 Hour later…_

Silinde watched from the hallway, as Prince Legolas hurried to the healing room, to see how fares his father.

Prince Legolas entered the room, noticed Elrond, Gimli, the twins and Aragorn sitting next to his father. They were crying.

Elrond sensed the prince’s presence and stared at him, then the others turned to Legolas as well.

No word had been spoken. Silence seemed to fill the room.

‘No… father… please… Elrond!’ Legolas began to be furious, and stared with painful eyes at Elrond, as he fought to prevent the tears from falling down.

“Legolas?” Elrond called softly to the prince, as he noticed the hard stare that Legolas gave him.

‘Why did you not wake me… or tell me?’ Legolas asked in his mind, as he could not find his voice, as he swallowed the tears that burst from his eyes.

“Legolas… your father… is… he is dead.” Elrond finally said, and waited for the prince’s reaction.

“No… you are wrong…” Legolas called in panic, as he could not believe what he had heard.

Elrond came forward, and Aragorn rose, as he felt that now would be the time his friend needed him.

“Legolas… please… you need to hear me… Thranduil, your father is dead.” Elrond repeated, and tried to comfort the prince.

“NO… I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU…” Legolas shouted. He did not believe, but in his mind, he already knew, that his father was dead.

“I know that you *do* believe me…” Elrond said, and moved closer to Legolas, to pull him into an embrace, but Legolas backed away from him.

“No… stay away from me…” Legolas muttered, his eyes staring over his father’s body, looking for hope.

“Legolas… please…” Aragorn called, and walked to his friend’s side.

“ _You knew_?” Legolas asked in pain, as he asked Aragorn, and then he stared at the other and asked again with hurt and accusation in his voice, “You knew and you did not tell me? Why? I am his ion, I have a right to know that he is dead, why should I be the last to know?” 

Legolas stood, stunned by the silence. He lowered his head, swallowed the tears that burst from his eyes. Legolas raised his head, scanning them, and then his eyes turned back to his Ada. He wanted to go to him, but his legs were rooted to where he stood.

They all looked at him, and did not dare to utter a word.

Legolas looked them in their eyes and said, “I see,” and left the room with haste, feeling that he needed to be alone.

“Legolas, wait.” Aragorn called as he rushed from the room, and started to look at his friend in fear.

But Legolas did not wait. He left the palace, ran to the stable, and mounted his loyal horse, Arod; he rode away, fast as he could, through the forest as he felt the need to be alone.

Aragorn noticed as he left the palace, noticed the rush of the prince’s leaving, he called in his mind in fear, ‘Legolas… I am your friend… I hope you did not do anything we both be sorry for…’

Aragorn hurried inside the palace and let his family and Gimli know that Legolas left in haste, and fear.

“Go after him!” Elrond nudged him, and then he started to yell at the guards.

Galdor and Silinde appeared and stared at the lord.

~*~

Aragorn left the palace and headed to the stable. He mounted his horse, and sought for Legolas’s trail.

~*~

**Deep… inside the forest…**

Legolas dismounted from his horse, and collapsed on the comforting grass.

He felt himself falling apart, and yet he still could not believe that his Ada left him like that. He felt that he was not ready to be a king.

Legolas hit the grass with his hands, tears falling from his eyes, as he yelled, “NO”

“ADA, WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?” Legolas sobbed.

Shadows seemed to be closing in on him, as anger and despair engulfed his heart.

He did not see the enemy moving over him. He did not hear the giggles from the enemy, laughing over their prey.

He thought he was alone in the forest, and he was lost in thought, thinking of his Ada’s death, wondering why no one informed him, and why, why was he the last one to know.

He let out a cold-blooded scream as he first felt the cold steel stabbed in his back. He then knew that he was caught off guard, and now he might die, side by side with his Adar.

~*~

_On the way…_

Aragorn tried to track his friend.

He noticed the quiet that surrounded the forest, even the birds did not sing, it had Aragorn worried that perhaps something wrong is going to happen.

‘Legolas, mellon-nin, I hope that you are alright.’ Aragorn wondered with hope that nothing had happened to his friend.

Then, it came. 

There was a scream, inside the forest. He recognized the voice. 

‘No… Legolas…’ he thought in fear, as he grew worried.

Aragorn set the horse on the route where his instinct told him that the scream came. He set a fast pace, worried, pulling out his sword from it’s sheath, ready to attack.

~*~

Legolas laid on the grass; he could smell his own blood dripping from his body, as he was stabbed.

“Ada, I am coming, wait for me…” he mumbled, he closed his eyes, and then he let the darkness engulf him.

The orcs were gone from sight, leaving the prince; the upcoming king laid on the grass, bleeding to death. Their assignment was now completed, as they had tried for a long time to kill him, to ruin that kingdom, and now they finally succeed.

~/*~

A horse rode faster and faster through the trees, hurriedly with his rider.

Then the horse was stopped as the scream faded.

Aragorn scanned the forest, tree after tree, then he noticed the shadows as they moved, he set the horse at a slow pace, over the shadows.

The shadows left his sight, but then his eyes fell on the ground. From the moment he saw his mellon lying on the grass, with a pool of blood around him, his face fell.

He came closer, and then he noticed the holes in his friend’s body. He recognized them, something seemed to him familiar with those holes.

“My friend, we really need to do something about the orcs in your kingdom,” Aragorn mumbled softly, as he walked over to his horse, and took herbs and water, and knelt beside his friend to attend his wounds.

He was worried, Legolas showed no recognition of him, and his eyes were closed. He feared that he might lose him, and that he had not gotten to him in time.


End file.
